Sunshine
by Jhin
Summary: Une fic toute mimi sur notre kikito prefere!XD,Pas de yaoi Chapitre 5!Surprise!J'attend vos reviews!o
1. Default Chapter

**Chapitre 4**

Un homme aux cheveux noirs s'appuie à sa fenêtre dans sa chambre.Celui-ci porte un kimono blanc.Un sourire éffleure ses lèvres quand il sent les rayons de soleil lui illuminent le visage.Cette chaleur...si savoureuse.

Le soleil...qui était auparavant son ennemi...

Mais qui ne l'ai plus.

L'été,cette année s'annonce beau et humide.Akito qui détestait l'été...pourquoi plus maintenant?

A vraie dire,il repense à toutes les choses qu'il a vécu ces derniers temps.

La petite Emi...

...

Et sa grande soeur...

Si belle.Akito secoue sa tête.

A quoi bon penser à cela...ce n'est pas une raison pour tomber a...

Akito s'éloigne de sa fenêtre et décide de faire un petit tour dehors...

Chose qu'il fait presque quotidiennement maintenant.Etrange...lui qui préfère rester chez lui!

-Akito...tu sors encore?demanda Hatori qui apperçut son chef de famille,à la sortie de sa chambre.

-Oui.répond-celui-ci presque séchement.

-Ah.D'accord.Alors,bonne route,Akito...

-...

Il ne répond pas et se contente de sortir.

Sortir de cette maison si triste.Cette maison qu'il appreciait avant...

La jeune femme regarde son café qu'elle tient dans sa main.

Elle soupire puis prend une gorgée de ce café amer.

-Grande soeur?fit-Emi.

-Oui,chérie?

-Je veux aller au parc...

-Au parc?D'accord...comment ce fait-il que tu ne te sauves plus maintenant?demanda-la grande soeur d'Emi,avec un sourire curieux.

-...um...bah!

-C'est quoi ce silence?...

-Arrête!!Tu m'embêtes!!!hurla la petite fille,une peu gênée.

-Tu as peur de te faire encore ridiculiser par ta grande soeur???Vilaine fille!!

-...hihi!!!C'est pas moi qui est ridiculisée,c'est toi,Ayumi!!!Hahaha!!

-Tu es...MECHANTE!!ouaiiiiiiiin!! . 

-Hihihi!!Allez!Finit-ton café et emmène moi au parc!

-Ok!

Akito marchait depuis un bon quart d'heure.

Il porte une chemise blanche qu'il a légerement entrouverte et un jean(Jhin:bave)

Akito finit par arriver devant le même parc.Il apperçoit plusieurs enfants jouant dans le sable et se balancer dans les balançoires.Puis soudains,il entendit une voix qu'il finit vite par reconnaître.

-Kikiiiiiitooooo!!!!

-Emi!fit-l'interressé.Tu es là!

La petite fille saute dans les bras du chef de famille.

-Eh ben!!Emi,ne me dit pas que tu avais rendez-vous avec ce cher Akito!Haha!fit-Ayumi,sortant de nul part.

-Hein!!??Non!Je m'entendais pas à le voir ici!!!fit-la petite fille toujours dans les bras d'Akito.

-Ahh??Ok!..Bonjour,Monsieur!

-Bonjour...euh...?

-Ayumi!!Appellez-moi Ayumi,tout simplement...

-Ok...mais je préfère par le nom de famille...fit-Akito un peu embarrassé.

-uh?D'accord,si ca vous gêne...Sasaki!

-Ok,Sasaki-san...

-(smile)

-Kikito?demanda-Emi,sans se gêner.

-Oui?

-Tu viens jouer avec moi?

-Euh...

Silence embarrassant.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester avec nous,Monsieur Akito,vous savez!!(goutte de sueur)

--Pourquoi?Kikito,tu veux pas?...fit-la petite,un peu triste.

-Eh bien...euh..._trouves une excuse,Akito..._J'ai...très mal à la jambe.Tu vois?Euh...

-Ohhh??Ok.fit-Emi un peu déçue.Pas grâve.Tu vas t'assoir sur le banc et me regarder jouer!

-Je ne sais pas...fit-Akito,un peu froidement.

-...Tu peux pas,Kikito-chan?...d'a...d'accord.Tu peux t'en aller.Adieu.

Emi se retourne,boudeuse et très triste.Akito souppire et décide de s'en aller.

Mais quelqu'un le retient alors par le poingnet.

-S'il-vous-plaît,Monsieur...fit-doucement Ayumi.

-...

-Regardez-la...Emi-chan veut que vous restez?Comment être aussi aveugle au charme d'un enfant aussi mignon?Allez!Restez...demenda-encore Ayumi,suppliant.

-Hah!soupire-t-il.D'accord.

-Merci,Kikito-chan!!déclara-Emi,enthousiaste.

_Je ne veux pas la rendre triste...Emi..._

Emi se laisse glisser joyeusement dans la glissoire.

Ele joue toute seule,évidemment.Les autres enfants ne lui lançent pas de sables bien sûr,étant donné qu'elle est sous la surveillance d'Ayumi et d'Akito qui est juste assis à côté de celle-ci.

Les deux jeunes gens ne se parlent pas vraiment.Akito se montre un peu froid envers Ayumi,qui reste toujours souriante.Il n'est pas trop habitué à la présence d'une femme avec lui(trad par Jhin:Il est nul pour draguer,ce mec...u.u).

Après que plusieurs anges sont passés,Ayumi essaie d'aouvrir une conversation avec le chef de famille.

-Monsieur...comment avez-vous rencontré Emi?demanda-t-elle d'une voix toujours aussi douce.

-Pourquoi cette question?Emi ne vous l'a pas dit?

-Non...elle n'a jamais trop tendance à me parler..je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive.Tout cela a commencé,il ya quelque mois,après la mort de nos parents.

-Ahh...c'est donc pour ça...qu'elle se sauve de chez vous à chaque fois?

-Oui...cela m'attriste beaucoup...fit-Ayumi,angoissée.S'il-vous plaît...dites moi qu'est-ce qu'elle fait quand elle sort?Où est-ce que vous l'avez vu pour la première fois?

-Eh bien...je l'ai vue au parc.Elle était sur la balançoire.Un maume est venu près d'elle et lui a lancé du sable sur les yeux.Il commençait à pleuvoir,je suis allé la chercher et je lui ai demnadé où elle habitait.On a marché ensembles jusque chez vous...

-C'est...Horrible!Comment des enfants peuvent-ils être aussi odieux avec ma petite soeur??!C'est pitoyable...je...

Ayumi semblait choquée.Elle se contente de regarder sa petite soeur,jouant joyeusement dna sle parc.Tous les enfants ne lui adressent pas la parole et l'ignorent complètement.Ayumi secoua la tête et baisse les yeux.

-Et la deuxième fois?Hier?Où était-elle?demande-la grande soeur.

-Elle était au parc...là bas...dans ce coins un peu isolé...un homme...

Akito se tait et regarde Ayumi.Celle-ci le fixe,écarquillant les si elle devine ce que Akito veut dire par la suite.Le chef du clan se contente de baisser la tête et reprend:

-Là,je me suis débarassé de lui.Puis je lui ai demnadé de ne plus venir ici...toute seule.

-Et je pense qu'elle a compris!déclare-Ayumi.Merci.Merci du fond du coeur...

-Mais...je n'ai rien fait.dit-il froidement,en détournant le regard.

-Haha!Voilà quelqu'un de très humble!!

Akito regarde Ayumi.Celle-ci lui sourit,les yeux brillants.

Ses yeux étaient si profonds...

Akito,curieusement,pouvait y voir une lueur de tristesse infinie.

Il détacha alors ses yeux de cette couleur bleue turquoise pour regarder Emi.Celle-ci a terminé de jouer et se dirige vers les deux jeunes gens.

-J'ai faim,Ayu-chan!Je veux une crème glacée!demanda-Emi,à bout de souffle.

-Ok!Je vais t'en prendre une au marchand de glaces à côté.fit-Ayumi en prend son porte-monnaie.

-Yeah!fit-Emi,toute souriante.

Ayumi sourit à Akito puis à Emi pour ensuite aller au marchand de glaces.Le chef de clan ne put s'empêcher d'ignorer le regard narquois que Emi lui adressa.

-Quoi?fait-il,froidement.

-Grande soeur t'aime bien!hurla-Emi,toute souriante.

-Non???!!Ne dis pas de bétises!lança-Akito,en colère.Elle m'a juste sourit,c'est tout!

-Ca prouve qu'elle te trouve beau!

-Quoi?!

-Nananananeeereuuuh!!!

-_Espèce de sale gamine..._Toi,tu vas te taire!

-Cries pas sur moi,sinon je le dis!

-Ne joue pas avec moi!

-Méchant!T'es méchant!!!!lança-Emi,à moitié amusée,à moitié fâchée.

-Pfff!!

-Vous allez vous marier?

-Quoi?!Ma...marier?

-Oui!Tu vas te marier avec grande soeur?

-Ne dis pas de betise,Emi!

-Hein?Mais pourquoi elle t'as souris?Et puis...de quoi vous avez parlé quand je jouait??Hein?Dis-moi tous les détails,tu sais que nous sommes amis.

-Non,mais tu es vraiment prétentieuse,ma foi!

-Hihi!Tu veux pas le dire parce que t'es gêné!Hahaha!!riait-l'enfant.

-Arrête!Il n'y a rien entre ta soeur et moi,ok?!

Malheureusement,Akito a dit cette phrase quand Ayumi venait juste d'arriver avec trois cornets de crème glacée.Akito ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise devant le regard surpris de la grande soeur d'Emi.Quand à celle-ci,elle ne se contenta de sourire et prendre un cornet dans la mains d'Ayumi.

Un grand silance embarrassant nait alors entre Akito et Ayumi.Celle-ci se sentait un peu embarrassée et le chef de famille n'avait plus qu'une seule envie:Partir d'ici.

Il se retourna,prêt à s'en aller.

Il fut alors stoppé par une mains,s'agripant à son poignet.

-Mh?

-Kikito-chan,reste...s'il-te plait.Je...je...

_Je m'excuse..._se dit-Emi.

-...

Il retira sa mains,sèchement et prit sans dire un mot,son chemin de retour.

Emi ne put s'empêcher de faire mine triste.

-Monsieur Akito!

Akito ignora la voix d'Ayumi et continua son chemin.

-Monsieur.Vous êtes sourd?

-Non,je ne suis pas sourd.Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

-Ne...je...ah.Monsieur Akito,ne partez pas.Je...Vous...Vous avez oublié votre cornet de crème glacée.Heheh...fit timidement la jeune femme.

-...Gardez ce stupide cornet pour vous.

-Quoi?Mais...comment osez-vous me parler ainsi?Vous êtes fâché?

-Non!Mais j'aimerez bien qu'on me laisse tranquille!lacha-Akito,en haussant la voix.

-......d'accord.J'ai compris.

-...

-Bonne journée...Monsieur.fit-elle,déçue.

Akito se retourna alors,interloqué par cette voix si triste.

Hélas,la jeune femme était déjà partie,tenant sa petite soeur par la main.Akito les regarde partir.Il sentit un petit pincement dans le coeur.

Se haissant,il fronça les sourcils et retourna à la demeure des Soma.

Le lendemain,journée pluvieuse.

Pluvieuse?Plûtot orageuse.Depuis,hier soir,le beau soleil de l'été avait disparu.

A la demeure principale des Soma,Akito est tombé une nouvelle fois malade.Pas un rhume.l est tombé malade comme ça.

C'est sa malédiction?

Peut-être pas vraiment à cause de ça.

Celui-ci se laisse glisser dans son bains chaud.Il ferme ses yeux,se laissant noyer dans la chaleur et l'humidité.

Il se laisse plonger dans ses pensées...

Pourquoi se sent-il aussi mal?Aussi mal dans sa peau?

Il pause sa mains sur son front.Et voilà un autre gros mal de tête.Akito se serre les dents.Il a telement envie de se défouler.

Cette envie lui reviens comem un éclair.

Il a envie de frapper.Nimporte qui ou nimporte quoi,ça ne l'importe pas.Tout ce qu'il veut c'est se défouler...sur quelque chose.

Il prend un savon puis le lance violemment sur le miroir qui se brise sous le choc de l'objet.

Akito se prend le visage dans les mains,énervé.

_Ce n'est pas suffisant...mais...qu'est-ce qui m'énerve à ce point?A ce point d'avoir le désir profond de vouloir casser tout autour de moi...De peindre tout ces murs avec de l'encre noir?De me noyer moi-même dans les ténèbres?De penser que je suis le plus maudit de tous les Soma?Je ne suis que ce monstre...égoiste...je veux vraiment mourir...je le veux...maintenant.Toute suite.Je veux mourir,juste mourir...mais comment?_

Akito sort de son bain.Il est tout pâle.Ses yeux sont embués et tous rouges.Il ouvre un tiroir puis fouille jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve des ciseaux.Il regarde le ciseaux puis le porte à son cou et ensuite...

Il relâche les ciseaux puis se regarde dans le miroir.Il est pitoyable.

Il finit par éclater en sanglot.Il s'appuie sur le contoir,pleurant de tout son corps.

Il finit par tomber par terre,de fatigue.Il continue quand même à sangloter.

Il est vraiment le plus stupide des idiots.Pourquoi pleurer alors qu'il peut bien se suicider?

Pourquoi continuer à vivre et à souffrir en attendant le jour de sa mort alors qu'il peut bien se débarrasser de cette pénible vie en se tuant?

Soudain,il entend une voix.Celle d'Hatori.

-Akito?...Akito tu as fini?

Le chef de famille cesse de pleurer puis se recroqueville sur lui-même.

-Akito?Répond.Tu es là?demanda-Hatori,inquiet.

-Oui...je suis là.Je...j'aurai bientôt terminé.

-D'accord.

_Etrange,la voix d'Akito était étouffée..._se dit-le docteur.

Le chef de clan se relève puis se met une serviette autour de la taille et une autre sur ses cheveux mouillés.

L'après-midi,puisqu'Akito n'avait plus rien à faire et que cette maison conmmençait à le faire ch... il décide alors de se sauver pour aller se promener...

Dans la pluie.

Il sortit sans problème sans que les domestiques ne le remarquent.

Maintennat,il marche dans la pluie,savourant ce moment si fou.Il marche.Sous la pluie forte et sous les tonnerres qui le rendent sourd.Son regard...perdu dans le vide.

Il s'arrête alors,quelque part,il ne sait où.Il lève ses yeux vers le ciel.Le ciel sombre.

Il ferme les yeux,sentant les gouttes de pluie lui trancher la peau.

Plus rien...

Il ne voit soudainement plus rien.

Même les yeux fermés,Akito ne voit pas le noir....Il ne voit pas le noir...il voit le blanc.

La lumière?

Il ouvre soudainement les yeux.Les gouttes de pluies ont disparu.Le ciel sombre s'est dissipé et la lumière du soleil lui transperse la peau.

Maintenant,après ce long désir de l'entendre,une voix l'interloqua.

Cette voix...qui lui a été si bienfaisante depuis le début.Et même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

-Monsieur Akito?Que faites vous?!fit-Ayumi.

-...

Akito la regarda,les yeux embués.Il se met alors à trembler.Sa peau est si pâle...

-Monsieur...vous allez attraper froid!

-...

Ayumi s'approche de lui et pause sa mains sur son front.Il la regarde,une boule coincée dans sa gorge.Elle comprend alors.Elle plonge alors ses yeux dans les siens pour voir une tristesse et une détresse qu'elle n'aurai jamais pu voir de toute sa vie.Des larmes coulèrent le long des yeux d'Akito.

-Monsieur...vous...

Elle le prend dans ses bras.Lui,il pleure silencieusement.

Elle lui carresse les cheveux pour le consoler.Elle sourit tristement et regarde le soleil il fait beau maintenant.

_Quand elle est là...lesoleilse remet toujours à briller...comme si c'étaitelle,mon rayon de soleil...je ne peux m'empêcher de penser maintenant...à quel point j'ai été stupide.Désespérer ainsi était un acte si odieux._

Akito se laissa faire.Dans les bras de cette femme...

Trempé,il finira sûrement par retomber encore malade.Mais ce qui l'importe le plus maintenant...

C'est de profiter des rayons de soleil de l'été.

_A suivre..._

Ce chapitre a été plus long cette fois!Nyark!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Jikan l'ange**:Merci pour ta reviewso J'espère que tu aimeras la suiteTa fic me plait beaucoup!

**Gayana**:Je m'excuse pour mon innattention!!' Chuis nulle en français,je l'avoue,je ferai de mon mieux' Merci pour ta reviws

**Iarla**:Ok!J'espere que t'as aimé la suite!!


	2. Il veut la revoir

**Mot de l'auteure:**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews!!Ca me fait plaisir de voir que ma fic n'est pas ignorer par certains!lol,Enfin bref...sachez que ca me fait très plaisir et cela me donne l'envie de continuer!!Voici le chapitre Deux!!!

**Chapitre 2**

-Akito?Mais pourquoi es-tu sorti?Je t'avais demandé de ne pas s...

Hatori ne finit pas sa phrase.Akito est rentré dans sa chambre,sans aucun mot.Il ne tarda pas à s'y enfermer.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?..._

Le chef de famille se jette sur son lit,complètement fatigué.Le visage fixant le plafond,un sourire apparaît sur son visage.

Comme ça.

Sans aucune raison particulière,il sourit.

Ses cheveux étaient mouillés.Il a mis son kimono en rentrant,étant donné que ses vêtements sont toujours trempés.

Quelque minutes plutard,il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin,quand Akito se réveilla difficilement.Il se rendit compte que Hatori est passé le voir au soir dernier.Il le sait parce qu'il apperçut des médicaments sur sa commode.Curieusement,Akito sent son nez un peu bouché.

Oui,il a attrappé froid,hier après-midi...

Mais bon...de toute façon,il tombe toujours malade,à quoi bon!

Il décend de son lit,un peu étourdi.

_J'ai mal à la tête..._

Il se dirige vers la terrasse.Il poussa la porte coulissante,pour sortir de sa chambre,histoire de prendre un peu d'air...

Il fut alors ébloui par la lumière du soleil.

Akito commence alors par se plaindre,en cachant son visage du soleil.Il sort entièrement de sa chambre,s'assit sur un petit banc dans son jardin puis s'appuie sur son menton avec sa main.

Il repense encore à cette petite fille.Emi...

Elle gardait une apparence si fragile et derrière ses yeux,Akito pouvait lire de la tristesse...elle était comme lui.Seule.Isolée des autres.

Détestée.

_Comme moi..._

Il voulait la revoir.

Pourquoi?A quoi ça servirait?

Ca ne servirait à rien.Non,cette rencontre était inutile et sans valeur.

Un visage dûr apparait alors sur le visage du brun.Fronçant alors les sourcils,il se dirigea vers sa chambre,puis s'assit sur son lit...

Cette atmosphère...

Elle était froide,glacial...méfiante...

Pourtant,il vit dans cettte atmosphère depuis qu'il est né.

Mais aujourd'hui,pour une raison inconnue,il a l'envie de vomir.Il déteste cette demeure...il déteste cette chaleur étouffante mêlée à un air glacial.

Cette couleur...la couleur des murs,des plafonds...

Même quand il fait beau,cette demeure reste toujours sombre.Ténébreuse.

Akito se tient le visage entre les mains.Les mains tremblantes.

Il repense à toute les tortures qu'il a put faire endurer à ses cousins...

Yuki...

Hatori...

Kisa...

Rin...

Kyo...

Kureno...

Toutes ses personnes ont souffert à cause de lui...

Lui.Ce monstre.

_Oui...dans cette famille...c'est moi le monstre...c'est moi...je suis un monstre,un démon...je..._

Il repense alors à la petite fille.

Finalement,il éclate en sanglot.Pleurant de toutes ses larmes...de toute sa tristesse...son indignité.

_Je veux la revoir...cette petite fille...elle semble si moi...je veux...la revoir...Je le veux telement.Je..._

Il se calme peu à peu.Il essuya ses larmes,fixant son armoire.

Il ne tarda pas à s'y diriger puis s'habilla rapidement pour ensuite se sauver de la demeure.

Encore une fois.

_Je me demande bien où elle peut être...peut-être qu'elle est encore au parc..._

Akito portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir.Il gardait toujours son apparence malade.Il n'était pas supposé sortir.Hatori ne tardera pas à le savoir et il partira sûrement à sa recherche...

Le brun arriva finalement devant le même parc que celui d'hier...

Il regarde le parc.Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui.Puis,son regard se pause sur un homme qui parle à Emi,dans un coins,éloignés des regards...

-Emi...

La petite fille semblait effrayée par l'homme.Celui-ci,âgé de 30-35 ans,se pencha vers elle et lui carressa le visage.La petite fille,dégoutée,essaie de se dégager mais l'homme la rattrappe et pause sa main sur...

La petite fille commence alors à trembler,visiblement trop faible pour se libérer de l'emprise de l'adulte.Akito écarquille les yeux,dégouté et il sent alors en lui,une bouffée de haine envers cet homme.

-HEY!!!

L'homme,surpris par la voix,se retourne.

Akito est là,les yeux en flammes.Il n'a pas l'air très content...

L'adulte ne put rien faire pour sortir un mot de sa bouche.Akito l'a déjà pris par le col et la projetté au mur.L'homme perd alors connaissance.

Akito se retourne vers la petite fille.Il la regarde,triste...

Emi le fixe,les yeux embués.Akito s'approche.

-Emi...

-A...A...

Elle se lance sur lui,les larmes aux yeux.Il la serra dans ses bras,lui carressant les cheveux.

-Ca va allerEmi...ca va...je suis là...

_A partir d'aujourd'hui..._

_Je ne veux plus te quitter..._

_Emi..._

_Je suis là,et moi..._

_Moi..._

_Je t'aime._

Pourquoi?

Lui,ce monstre sans pitié,il éprouve soudainement ce sentiment?Ce sentiment si fort...

Il n'est pas amoureux...bien qu'il s'agit d'un enfant...Mais un sentiment vient de naître en lui...il veut tout faire,maintenant,pour la protéger...

Hatori entre dans la chambre de son maître.

-Akito,voici tes...

Le docteur est alors envahi de surprise:La chambre est vide!

_Oh non..pas encore!_

_A suivre..._


	3. La grande soeur d'Emi

**Chapitre 3**

Akito et Emi marchaient main dans la main.

_Hatori est surement entrains de me chercher...bah.Tant pis pour lui,et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais penser à lui!_

-Emi...?

-Oui?

-Cet homme...il t'embête...tout le temps?demande-Akito d'un ton un peu inquiet.

-Non.C'est la...première fois.

-Ne sors jamais seule au parc...c'est dangereux.Tu n'y vas pas avec ta mère?Ton père?

-Je n'ai pas de parents.répond-la petite fille d'un ton neutre.Je vis avec ma grande soeur...

-Oh...excuse-moi.Mais alors tu n'y vas pas avec ta grande soeur?

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que...je...

L'enfant affiche un air penaud.Elle se contente de baisser la tête.

-Emi...?

Soudain,un cri se fit entendre:

-EMI-CHAN!!!!

Akito interloqué par le cri,se retourne.

La grande soeur de Emi...

Celle-ci est toute essoufflée et ses cheveux sont en bataille.Ses yeux couleur turquoise sont brillants d'inquiètude.Effectivement,il s'agit de la même jeune femme de l'autre soir.

-Emi-chan!!!Tu...TU!!!!!

-Grande soeur...fit la petite fille en reculant.

Akito se sent de trop.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici?! _

-Emi...TU T'ES ENCORE SAUVEE!!hurla-la jeune femme.VILAINE!TU ES VILAINE!!!

-Je suis désolée grande soeur,je ne voulais pas...fit la petite fille en larme.

-Je...je me suis inquietée!!J'ai eu peur Emi-chan!!!Tu te rends compte à quel point j'ai eu peur pour toi????!!!!crit-la grande soeur,sur le point de craquer.

-...

La jeune femme se tourne alors vers Akito.

-VOUS!!!!

-??!...euh...oui?fit-Akito,un peu mal à l'aise.

-Ne pensez pas que vous allez vous en sortir de cette manière!!lança la jeune femme,les yeux brillants de colère.

-Euhh...um...

-Akito a rien fait!!lança la petite fille,en colère aussi.

-Oh non non!!Au contraire!Je ne suis pas fâchée contre vous...Monsieur.Au contraire!Grâce à vous,j'ai retrouvé ma petite soeur!!Je vous suis entrièrement reconnaissante!!sourit-elle.

-Euh..oui...bien sûr...

Emi affiche un air boudeur.La jeune femme se dirige vers elle et la prend par la main.

-...

-Allez,Emi...Suis-moi.Tu es bien plus en sécurité à la maison...ok?dit-la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

-D'accord.sourit-timidement Emi.

-Merci beaucoup,Monsieur!

-Il n'y pas de quoi...fit-Akito,avec un demie sourire.

La jeune femme lui adresse un sourire adorable.Ses yeux brillent encore plus maintenant.

...

C'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie.

Akito se prend le visage dans la main.Il est envahi d'un très gros mal de tête.

-?Monsieur?Vous n'allez pas bien?s'inquiète-la grande soeur.

-Eh...non..ça...va aller.répond-Akito en se retournant.

-Vous en êtes sûr?demande-elle.

-...

Akito s'éffondresoudain.Son mal de tête est insupportable.Il fait chaud et il est sorti dehors alors qu'il était très malade.

-Ahh??!!!Il...il s'est evanouie!!!hurla-la juene femme,choquée.

Elle s'ajeunouilla devant lui et le porta jusque chez elle.

Akito ouvre les yeux.Ils rencontrent un plafond de couleur blanc.Le brun se reléve alors,faisant tomber la glace qui se trouvait sur son front.Il se trouve dans un salon.Une télévision mise au bas volume se trouve devant le sofa où il est couché.

-Mais...où suis-je??...

-Tu es chez moi!!fit-Emi,sortant de nul part.

-Quoi?Mais...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Tu t'es avanouie!Grande soeur t'a emmené ici.Tu as un rhume!Tu ne devais pas sortir aujourd'hui!Tu sais que c'est pas bien de sortir quand on est malade!!lança-la petite,d'une voix sévère.

Akito eu un sourire.Elle est mignonne quand elle parle de cette façon!

-Oui,oui!Je suis un vilain garçon,alors??dit-Akito,d'un ton moqueur.

-Oui!!Très très vilain!!rit-elle.

_Quel idiot je fais!!...si Hatori ou nimporte quel de mes cousins me voyait ainsi,il aurait une crise cardiaque,c'est sûr..._

-Monsieur Akito!Vous vous êtes réveillé!!fit la grande soeur,sortant de la cuisine.Vous allez mieux?Vous êtiez malade...

-Oui,oui...je...je me sens mieux.Merci.Dit-il,un eu froidement.  
-Tant mieux!Vous pouviez rester,si ça vous plait!Le dîner est prêt...

-Non...merci quand même mais je dois y aller...

-D'accord.répond-elle,souriante.Aurevoir.

-Aurevoir.Bye,Emi...

-Bye bye,Kikito...fait-la petite fille avec un sourire narquois.

Akito se contente de sourire et se dirige vers le couloir...Puis revins quelque secondes plutard.

-Euh......fit-Akito,un peu embarrassé.

-Oui,monsieur?Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Um...Quelqu'un peut me dire où est la sortie??

-Haha!!Oui,bien sûr,suivez-moi!

Akito accepte de suivre la jeune femme.

Elle est habillée d'un pull blanc et porte un jean un peu large.Ses cheveux qui lui arrivent jusqu'aux épaules sont d'un bruns presque orangé.

Ils arrivent alors vers la porte de sortie.Elle ouvrit la porte.Akito se rend compte qu'il fait très ensoleillé.

-Il fait beau,non?Profitez bien du soleil...dit-la jeune femme.

Akito ne répondit pas.

La jeune femme lui souria timidement.Akito,sentant que celle-ci plonge son regard dans le sien,fait un regard au coins.Il est un peu intimidé...

C'est la première fois qu'il voit une jeune femme aussi belle.

-Bonne journée,Monsieur.

-Bonne journée.

Puis il sortit de la demeure.

Cette demeure...

Qui,pour lui...

La plus confortable maison qu'il n'ai jamais visité.

Contrairement à la demeure principale des Soma,la maison d'Emi et de sa grande soeur est plus ensoleillée...

_Au faite...je ne connais pas encore le nom de la grande soeur d'Emi...bah!Cela n'a pas d'importance!_

_Je dois maintennat retourner chez moi.Je n'ai pas trop le choix..._

_C'est étrange mais..je me sens mieux tout d'un coup...je suis déjà guerri?Etrange!Généralement,je reste allité pendant des jours juste à cause d'un rhume!_

Akito s'arrête puis fixe le ciel.

Il est bleu...un bleu si éclatant.Et le soleil...

_Flash-back:_

"_Il fait beau,non?Profitez bien du soleil..."_

Un sourire s'affiche sur le visage du chef de la famille.

Oui...

Lui aussi,il mérite des vacances d'été!

_A suivre..._


	4. Elle est comme le soleil

**Chapitre 4**

Un homme aux cheveux noirs s'appuie à sa fenêtre dans sa chambre.Celui-ci porte un kimono blanc.Un sourire éffleure ses lèvres quand il sent les rayons de soleil lui illuminent le visage.Cette chaleur...si savoureuse.

Le soleil...qui était auparavant son ennemi...

Mais qui ne l'ai plus.

L'été,cette année s'annonce beau et humide.Akito qui détestait l'été...pourquoi plus maintenant?

A vraie dire,il repense à toutes les choses qu'il a vécu ces derniers temps.

La petite Emi...

...

Et sa grande soeur...

Si belle.Akito secoue sa tête.

A quoi bon penser à cela...ce n'est pas une raison pour tomber a...

Akito s'éloigne de sa fenêtre et décide de faire un petit tour dehors...

Chose qu'il fait presque quotidiennement maintenant.Etrange...lui qui préfère rester chez lui!

-Akito...tu sors encore?demanda Hatori qui apperçut son chef de famille,à la sortie de sa chambre.

-Oui.répond-celui-ci presque séchement.

-Ah.D'accord.Alors,bonne route,Akito...

-...

Il ne répond pas et se contente de sortir.

Sortir de cette maison si triste.Cette maison qu'il appreciait avant...

La jeune femme regarde son café qu'elle tient dans sa main.

Elle soupire puis prend une gorgée de ce café amer.

-Grande soeur?fit-Emi.

-Oui,chérie?

-Je veux aller au parc...

-Au parc?D'accord...comment ce fait-il que tu ne te sauves plus maintenant?demanda-la grande soeur d'Emi,avec un sourire curieux.

-...um...bah!

-C'est quoi ce silence?...

-Arrête!!Tu m'embêtes!!!hurla la petite fille,une peu gênée.

-Tu as peur de te faire encore ridiculiser par ta grande soeur???Vilaine fille!!

-...hihi!!!C'est pas moi qui est ridiculisée,c'est toi,Ayumi!!!Hahaha!!

-Tu es...MECHANTE!!ouaiiiiiiiin!! . 

-Hihihi!!Allez!Finit-ton café et emmène moi au parc!

-Ok!

Akito marchait depuis un bon quart d'heure.

Il porte une chemise blanche qu'il a légerement entrouverte et un jean(Jhin:bave)

Akito finit par arriver devant le même parc.Il apperçoit plusieurs enfants jouant dans le sable et se balancer dans les balançoires.Puis soudains,il entendit une voix qu'il finit vite par reconnaître.

-Kikiiiiiitooooo!!!!

-Emi!fit-l'interressé.Tu es là!

La petite fille saute dans les bras du chef de famille.

-Eh ben!!Emi,ne me dit pas que tu avais rendez-vous avec ce cher Akito!Haha!fit-Ayumi,sortant de nul part.

-Hein!!??Non!Je m'entendais pas à le voir ici!!!fit-la petite fille toujours dans les bras d'Akito.

-Ahh??Ok!..Bonjour,Monsieur!

-Bonjour...euh...?

-Ayumi!!Appellez-moi Ayumi,tout simplement...

-Ok...mais je préfère par le nom de famille...fit-Akito un peu embarrassé.

-uh?D'accord,si ca vous gêne...Sasaki!

-Ok,Sasaki-san...

-(smile)

-Kikito?demanda-Emi,sans se gêner.

-Oui?

-Tu viens jouer avec moi?

-Euh...

Silence embarrassant.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester avec nous,Monsieur Akito,vous savez!!(goutte de sueur)

--Pourquoi?Kikito,tu veux pas?...fit-la petite,un peu triste.

-Eh bien...euh..._trouves une excuse,Akito..._J'ai...très mal à la jambe.Tu vois?Euh...

-Ohhh??Ok.fit-Emi un peu déçue.Pas grâve.Tu vas t'assoir sur le banc et me regarder jouer!

-Je ne sais pas...fit-Akito,un peu froidement.

-...Tu peux pas,Kikito-chan?...d'a...d'accord.Tu peux t'en aller.Adieu.

Emi se retourne,boudeuse et très triste.Akito souppire et décide de s'en aller.

Mais quelqu'un le retient alors par le poingnet.

-S'il-vous-plaît,Monsieur...fit-doucement Ayumi.

-...

-Regardez-la...Emi-chan veut que vous restez?Comment être aussi aveugle au charme d'un enfant aussi mignon?Allez!Restez...demenda-encore Ayumi,suppliant.

-Hah!soupire-t-il.D'accord.

-Merci,Kikito-chan!!déclara-Emi,enthousiaste.

_Je ne veux pas la rendre triste...Emi..._

Emi se laisse glisser joyeusement dans la glissoire.

Ele joue toute seule,évidemment.Les autres enfants ne lui lançent pas de sables bien sûr,étant donné qu'elle est sous la surveillance d'Ayumi et d'Akito qui est juste assis à côté de celle-ci.

Les deux jeunes gens ne se parlent pas vraiment.Akito se montre un peu froid envers Ayumi,qui reste toujours souriante.Il n'est pas trop habitué à la présence d'une femme avec lui(trad par Jhin:Il est nul pour draguer,ce mec...u.u).

Après que plusieurs anges sont passés,Ayumi essaie d'aouvrir une conversation avec le chef de famille.

-Monsieur...comment avez-vous rencontré Emi?demanda-t-elle d'une voix toujours aussi douce.

-Pourquoi cette question?Emi ne vous l'a pas dit?

-Non...elle n'a jamais trop tendance à me parler..je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive.Tout cela a commencé,il ya quelque mois,après la mort de nos parents.

-Ahh...c'est donc pour ça...qu'elle se sauve de chez vous à chaque fois?

-Oui...cela m'attriste beaucoup...fit-Ayumi,angoissée.S'il-vous plaît...dites moi qu'est-ce qu'elle fait quand elle sort?Où est-ce que vous l'avez vu pour la première fois?

-Eh bien...je l'ai vue au parc.Elle était sur la balançoire.Un maume est venu près d'elle et lui a lancé du sable sur les yeux.Il commençait à pleuvoir,je suis allé la chercher et je lui ai demandé où elle habitait.On a marché ensembles jusque chez vous...

-C'est...Horrible!Comment des enfants peuvent-ils être aussi odieux avec ma petite soeur??!C'est pitoyable...je...

Ayumi semblait choquée.Elle se contente de regarder sa petite soeur,jouant joyeusement dans le parc.Tous les enfants ne lui adressent pas la parole et l'ignorent complètement.Ayumi secoua la tête et baisse les yeux.

-Et la deuxième fois?Hier?Où était-elle?demande-la grande soeur.

-Elle était au parc...là bas...dans ce coins un peu isolé...un homme...

Akito se tait et regarde Ayumi.Celle-ci le fixe,écarquillant les si elle devine ce que Akito veut dire par la suite.Le chef du clan se contente de baisser la tête et reprend:

-Là,je me suis débarassé de lui.Puis je lui ai demandé de ne plus venir ici...toute seule.

-Et je pense qu'elle a compris!déclare-Ayumi.Merci.Merci du fond du coeur...

-Mais...je n'ai rien fait.dit-il froidement,en détournant le regard.

-Haha!Voilà quelqu'un de très humble!!

Akito regarde Ayumi.Celle-ci lui sourit,les yeux brillants.

Ses yeux étaient si profonds...

Akito,curieusement,pouvait y voir une lueur de tristesse infinie.

Il détacha alors ses yeux de cette couleur bleue turquoise pour regarder Emi.Celle-ci a terminé de jouer et se dirige vers les deux jeunes gens.

-J'ai faim,Ayu-chan!Je veux une crème glacée!demanda-Emi,à bout de souffle.

-Ok!Je vais t'en prendre une au marchand de glaces à côté.fit-Ayumi en prend son porte-monnaie.

-Yeah!fit-Emi,toute souriante.

Ayumi sourit à Akito puis à Emi pour ensuite aller au marchand de glaces.Le chef de clan ne put s'empêcher d'ignorer le regard narquois que Emi lui adressa.

-Quoi?fait-il,froidement.

-Grande soeur t'aime bien!hurla-Emi,toute souriante.

-Non???!!Ne dis pas de bétises!lança-Akito,en colère.Elle m'a juste sourit,c'est tout!

-Ca prouve qu'elle te trouve beau!

-Quoi?!

-Nananananeeereuuuh!!!

-_Espèce de sale gamine..._Toi,tu vas te taire!

-Cries pas sur moi,sinon je le dis!

-Ne joue pas avec moi!

-Méchant!T'es méchant!!!!lança-Emi,à moitié amusée,à moitié fâchée.

-Pfff!!

-Vous allez vous marier?

-Quoi?!Ma...marier?

-Oui!Tu vas te marier avec grande soeur?

-Ne dis pas de betise,Emi!

-Hein?Mais pourquoi elle t'as souris?Et puis...de quoi vous avez parlé quand je jouait??Hein?Dis-moi tous les détails,tu sais que nous sommes amis.

-Non,mais tu es vraiment prétentieuse,ma foi!

-Hihi!Tu veux pas le dire parce que t'es gêné!Hahaha!!riait-l'enfant.

-Arrête!Il n'y a rien entre ta soeur et moi,ok?!

Malheureusement,Akito a dit cette phrase quand Ayumi venait juste d'arriver avec trois cornets de crème glacée.Akito ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise devant le regard surpris de la grande soeur d'Emi.Quand à celle-ci,elle ne se contenta de sourire et prendre un cornet dans la mains d'Ayumi.

Un grand silance embarrassant nait alors entre Akito et Ayumi.Celle-ci se sentait un peu embarrassée et le chef de famille n'avait plus qu'une seule envie:Partir d'ici.

Il se retourna,prêt à s'en aller.

Il fut alors stoppé par une mains,s'agripant à son poignet.

-Mh?

-Kikito-chan,reste...s'il-te plait.Je...je...

_Je m'excuse..._se dit-Emi.

-...

Il retira sa mains,sèchement et prit sans dire un mot,son chemin de retour.

Emi ne put s'empêcher de faire mine triste.

-Monsieur Akito!

Akito ignora la voix d'Ayumi et continua son chemin.

-Monsieur.Vous êtes sourd?

-Non,je ne suis pas sourd.Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

-Ne...je...ah.Monsieur Akito,ne partez pas.Je...Vous...Vous avez oublié votre cornet de crème glacée.Heheh...fit timidement la jeune femme.

-...Gardez ce stupide cornet pour vous.

-Quoi?Mais...comment osez-vous me parler ainsi?Vous êtes fâché?

-Non!Mais j'aimerez bien qu'on me laisse tranquille!lacha-Akito,en haussant la voix.

-......d'accord.J'ai compris.

-...

-Bonne journée...Monsieur.fit-elle,déçue.

Akito se retourna alors,interloqué par cette voix si triste.

Hélas,la jeune femme était déjà partie,tenant sa petite soeur par la main.Akito les regarde partir.Il sentit un petit pincement dans le coeur.

Se haissant,il fronça les sourcils et retourna à la demeure des Soma.

Le lendemain,journée pluvieuse.

Pluvieuse?Plûtot orageuse.Depuis,hier soir,le beau soleil de l'été avait disparu.

A la demeure principale des Soma,Akito est tombé une nouvelle fois malade.Pas un rhume.Il est tombé malade comme ça.

C'est sa malédiction?

Peut-être pas vraiment à cause de ça.

Celui-ci se laisse glisser dans son bains chaud.Il ferme ses yeux,se laissant noyer dans la chaleur et l'humidité.

Il se laisse plonger dans ses pensées...

Pourquoi se sent-il aussi mal?Aussi mal dans sa peau?

Il pause sa mains sur son front.Et voilà un autre gros mal de tête.Akito se serre les dents.Il a telement envie de se défouler.

Cette envie lui reviens comme un éclair.

Il a envie de frapper.Nimporte qui ou nimporte quoi,ça ne l'importe pas.Tout ce qu'il veut c'est se défouler...sur quelque chose.

Il prend un savon puis le lance violemment sur le miroir qui se brise sous le choc de l'objet.

Akito se prend le visage dans les mains,énervé.

_Ce n'est pas suffisant...mais...qu'est-ce qui m'énerve à ce point?A ce point d'avoir le désir profond de vouloir casser tout autour de moi...De peindre tout ces murs avec de l'encre noir?De me noyer moi-même dans les ténèbres?De penser que je suis le plus maudit de tous les Soma?Je ne suis que ce monstre...égoiste...je veux vraiment mourir...je le veux...maintenant.Toute suite.Je veux mourir,juste mourir...mais comment?_

Akito sort de son bain.Il est tout pâle.Ses yeux sont embués et tous rouges.Il ouvre un tiroir puis fouille jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve des ciseaux.Il regarde le ciseaux puis le porte à son cou et ensuite...

Il relâche les ciseaux puis se regarde dans le miroir brisé.Il est pitoyable.

Il finit par éclater en sanglot.Il s'appuie sur le contoir,pleurant de tout son corps.

Il finit par tomber par terre,de fatigue.Il continue quand même à sangloter.

Il est vraiment le plus stupide des idiots.Pourquoi pleurer alors qu'il peut bien se suicider?

Pourquoi continuer à vivre et à souffrir en attendant le jour de sa mort alors qu'il peut bien se débarrasser de cette pénible vie en se tuant?

Soudain,il entend une voix.Celle d'Hatori.

-Akito?...Akito tu as fini?

Le chef de famille cesse de pleurer puis se recroqueville sur lui-même.

-Akito?Répond.Tu es là?demanda-Hatori,inquiet.

-Oui...je suis là.Je...j'aurai bientôt terminé.

-D'accord.

_Etrange,la voix d'Akito était étouffée..._se dit-le docteur.

Le chef de clan se relève puis se met une serviette autour de la taille et une autre sur ses cheveux mouillés.

L'après-midi,puisqu'Akito n'avait plus rien à faire et que cette maison conmmençait à le faire ch... il décide alors de se sauver pour aller se promener...

Dans la pluie.

Il sortit sans problème sans que les domestiques ne le remarquent.

Maintennat,il marche dans la pluie,savourant ce moment si fou.Il marche.Sous la pluie forte et sous les tonnerres qui le rendent sourd.Son regard...perdu dans le vide.

Il s'arrête alors,quelque part,il ne sait où.Il lève ses yeux vers le ciel.Le ciel sombre.

Il ferme les yeux,sentant les gouttes de pluie lui trancher la peau.

Plus rien...

Il ne voit soudainement plus rien.

Même les yeux fermés,Akito ne voit pas le noir....Il ne voit pas le noir...il voit le blanc.

La lumière?

Il ouvre soudainement les yeux.Les gouttes de pluies ont disparu.Le ciel sombre s'est dissipé et la lumière du soleil lui transperse la peau.

Maintenant,après ce long désir de l'entendre,une voix l'interloqua.

Cette voix...qui lui a été si bienfaisante depuis le début.Et même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

-Monsieur Akito?Que faites vous?!fit-Ayumi.

-...

Akito la regarda,les yeux embués.Il se met alors à trembler.Sa peau est si pâle...

-Monsieur...vous allez attraper froid!

-...

Ayumi s'approche de lui et pause sa mains sur son front.Il la regarde,une boule coincée dans sa gorge.Elle comprend alors.Elle plonge alors ses yeux dans les siens pour voir une tristesse et une détresse qu'elle n'aurai jamais pu voir de toute sa vie.Des larmes coulèrent le long des yeux d'Akito.

-Monsieur...vous...

Elle le prend dans ses bras.Lui,il pleure silencieusement.

Elle lui carresse les cheveux pour le consoler.Elle sourit tristement et regarde le soleil il fait beau maintenant.

_Quand elle est là...le soleil se remet toujours à briller...comme si c'étai telle,mon rayon de soleil...je ne peux m'empêcher de penser maintenant...à quel point j'ai été stupide.Désespérer ainsi était un acte si odieux._

Akito se laissa faire.Dans les bras de cette femme...

Trempé,il finira sûrement par retomber encore malade.Mais ce qui l'importe le plus maintenant...

C'est de profiter des rayons de soleil de l'été.

_A suivre..._

Ce chapitre a été plus long cette fois!Nyark!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Jikan l'ange**:Merci pour ta reviewso J'espère que tu aimeras la suiteTa fic me plait beaucoup!

**Gayana**:Je m'excuse pour mon innattention!!' Chuis nulle en français,je l'avoue,je ferai de mon mieux' Merci pour ta reviws

**Iarla**:Ok!J'espère que t'as aimé la suite!!


	5. Le baiser

**Disclaimer**:Les persos de furuba ne m'appartiennent pas!!Ils sont à ma grande idole Natsuki Takaya-sensei!Seuls mes deux personnages inventés:Emi et Ayumi seront à moi!!

**Réponses aux reviews**:

**Sophe12**:Contente qu'il te plaise!! J'espere que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre!!Merci beaucoup!

**Chapitre 5**

La lumière éclatante du soleil illumine le visage souriant d'Ayumi.

Bon,on ne voit pas trop pourquoi elle sourit alors qu'elle est entrain de porter le chef de la famille Soma sur son dos.Le plus étrange,c'est qu'elle n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre.

Mais pourquoi Akito est-il sur le dos de la jolie jeune femme,me diriez-vous.

Akito s'est évanouie,encore une fois.Il a l'air encore plus malade que la dernière fois.Le jeune homme est d'une pâleur extrème et va sûrement encore devenir la proie d'un très gros méchant rhume(Jhin:voilà ce qui arrive quand on prend une douche sous la pluie...u.u).

La jeune Ayumi marche un peu faiblement sur la rue.Les passants la dévisage en voyant cette homme sur son dos complètement endormi.Elle ne fait pas attention aux gens et finit par rentrer chez elle avant le début de la soirée.

-Je suis rentrée!!Enfin!Monsieur Akito est très lourd!!lâcha-Ayumi en arrivant.

_Hum...Emi doit être entrain de faire sa petite sieste là haut,dans sa chambre.Je vais emmener Monsieur à la chambre d'invité._

Elle monte difficilement les escaliers pour enfin arriver à la chambre réservée aux invités.Elle coucha Akito sur le lit puis déscendit à la cuisine pour lui chercher des médicaments.Elle pensa également à lui préparer une bonne soupe et un thé au citron.

Quand elle termina,elle monta avec un plateau dans les mains à la pièce où se trouve notre grand dormeur.Akito dort comme un bébé dans son lit.Ayumi sourit en déposant le plateau sur la commode.Le chef de clan a les cheveux mouillés et Ayumi avait peur qu'il risque d'avoir froid comme ça.Elle s'assit sur le lit puis le regarda un instant dormir.

Il est très beau.Ayumi se sent même très intimidée face à un homme aussi séduisant.

La façon dont il l'avait regardée tout à l'heure était si attendrissante pour Ayumi.Elle pouvait y voir,derrière les yeux de cet homme froid et ironique,un petit garçon qui essayait de sortir de sa cage,criant au secours.

Elle porte sa main sur la jou du chef de famille puis le caressa doucement.

Akito ouvrit les yeux,ayant sentit la main d'Ayumi portée à sa joue.

-Que...!Où suis-je...?demanda-Akito très faiblement.

-Vous êtes chez moi,Monsieur...vous me voyez?C'est moi Sasaki...fit-Ayumi en lui prenant doucement le visage.

-...ah...ok...fit-Akito,détournant le visage.

-Recouchez-vous...Vous êtes très malade.

-Oui...d'accord.

-Tenez.Voilà vos médicaments,un thé et de la soupe.Reposez-vous.

-...merci...

-Ca me fait plaisir...

Elle lui sourit puis quitte la chambre.

Akito reste quelque secondes,silencieux.Il se toucha la joue.

_Elle m'a caressé...?_

Le soir venu,Ayumi ne parla pas de la présence d'Akito dans la maison à sa petite soeur.Elle ne voulait pas parler de rien du tout de ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi et demanda à Emi de ne pas faire de bruit dans la maison sans dire pourquoi.Emi obéissa à sa soeur à l'aveuglette et finit par aller se coucher.La grande soeur en profite pour monter à la chambre où se trouve Akito.

-Monsieur Akito?fit-Ayumi,silencieusement.

Il dormait.Akito semble avoir manger sa soupe et prit ses médicaments.

Maintenant,il semble ne plus avoir la peau pâle.Ayumi marche doucement vers le lit de son "ínvité" puis s'assit au bord du lit.Elle se demande s'il doit dormir chez elle.Si c'est le cas,il faudrait avertir ses proches car sinon,ceux-ci pourraient s'inquiéter.Elle le secoua doucement pour le réveiller.

-Monsieur Akito?

-...mh...quoi?

-Voulez-vous que j'avertisse vos proches que vous êtes chez moi?

-...non...c'est pas grâve...

-Ah?Ok...Vous vous sentez mieux?

-Non,depuis que vous êtes venue...fit-Akito,froidement.

-...

Ayumi fait une mine triste.

Akito lui sourit.

-Je plaisante.Je vais mieux,merci de vous êtres occupée de moi.fit-Akito,cette fois,sincèrement.

- Tant mieux!Je vais rester ici,au cas où...dit-Ayumi.

Akito lui rendit un sourire puis lui carressa le visage.

Ayumi,surprise du geste d'Akito,ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une boule dans l'estomac.

Il ferma les yeux puis s'endormit.

Ayumi reste plantée là,ne comprenant plus ce qu'il lui arrive et pourquoi son coeur bat si fort.

Le lendemain matin,Ayumi se réveilla en sursaut.Elle s'était endormi sur le bord du lit où se trouvait Akito.Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un teint rose.

_J'ai dû être très fatiguée hier..._

Elle regarda Akito en souriant puis se décide de le réveiller.Il fallait qu'il quitte la maison avant qu'Emi ne le voit...

-Monsieur Ak...

-...mh?...Eh...c'est le matin?

-Oui!Vous vous sentez bien?

-Beaucoup,merci...

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait que je repars chez moi...mon cousin doit s'inquiéter..._Ce bon vieux Hatori..._fit-le jeune homme,souriant narquoisement.

-Oui.Je vais vous aidez à vous relever.

Elle lui prit la main puis l'aida à se lever de son lit.Il était un peu étourdi à cause de son sommeil puis perdit équilibre.Ayumi,réusisant à le retenir,ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand le visage d'Akito se trouva juste devant le sien.Le chef de clan semblait aussi mal à l'aise que la jeune femme.Pourtant,il aima regarder les beaux yeux d'Ayumi.Il prit le visage de la jeune femme puis approcha ses lèvres aux siens.Ayumi écarquilla ses yeux de susprise.

Akito l'embrassa langoureusement.

Il lui carresse tout en même temps son visage et la chatouillant presque.

Ayumi ne put s'empêcher de frisonner et sentir son coeur battre à la chamade.

Lorsqu'Akito se détacha d'Ayumi,une couleur rouge lui passa sur les joues.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?!

Il se sentit extrèment gêné puis décida de baisser le visage.

Ayumi,quant à elle,elle reste plantée là,encore surprise du comportement d'Akito.

Un long silence s'abattit sur les deux jeunes gens.

Akito se décida de parler.

-Bon..euh...je pense que je vais y aller...

-D'accord.Je vais vous montrer où est la sortie...

-Ok.Merci.

Akito quitta finalement la maison d'Ayumi.

Celle-ci le regarda partir.Elle toucha ses lèvres puis sourit.Elle fixa le ciel bleu de l'été puis alla préparer le petit déjeûner.

Akito marche,les mains dans les poches.Il se sent mal à l'aise.

Embrasser une fille alors qu'on ne ressent rien pour elle...

Mais...

Peut-être qu'il ressent quelque chose pour elle?

Non...ce serait impossible.Il n'aime personne et n'aimera personne de toute sa vie.C'est sa malédiction de toute façon,non?Pourtant...il a tant aimé ce moment.

Peut-être que ce qu'il cherche depuis longtemps...

Est l'Amour?

Il sent son coeur battre à tout rompre.

_Est-ce que la chaleur de l'été m'a marqué?_

_A suivre..._


End file.
